Just A Dream
by ImAgInAtIoN22
Summary: Sequel to The Jealousy Movement, co-written by me and Abby12130. After Amy Farrah Fowler's wonderful dream/horrible nightmare, she has a hard time coming to terms with reality. Luckily for her, she might not have to... :-). Disclaimer: No, I do not own BBT. At all. Only these ideas can be reserved as mine/Abby12130's. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is me and Abby12130's sequel to The Jealousy Movement... if you haven't read that already, you might want to.**

**So, this is Chapter 1, I really hope you like it.**

Amy slumped up the stairs after Leonard and Sheldon, both of which were having a loud argument about the new batman comic they'd picked up at the store. Amy was upset because, no, Stewart wasn't in jail, he was still in the comic store, and no, he hadn't hit on Amy, and no, Sheldon hadn't shown that he cared about her any more than explaining one of the comic frames to her. That was pretty much it, but Amy took it, it was way better than being blatantly ignored, even though she couldn't care less about the comic strip.

She sighed. Life was so much better in a dream.

Once they got to 4A, Leonard unlocked the door, and they all went inside. Sheldon offered Amy a drink, which she accepted, and Leonard gave Sheldon the stink face, because he had just poured ice all over his head, because it turned out Sheldon had been wrong in the argument and couldn't take it. Amy laughed, hesitantly, knowing this could go on for weeks, while accepting her tea.

Sheldon plopped down on his couch cushion and turned the TV to Star Trek. "Ooh! The new movie is on again!" While Leonard groaned about having to watch it for the fifteenth time, Amy tuned out and thought about Sheldon.

So, he was her sexy praying mantis. Amy felt sad when she reflected on the good parts of her dream: the Stewart at the comic book store both times, the kisses, the proposal, and most of all, the wedding gone awry, that she had said, "You look terrible" to him when he told her she was beautiful. She missed that. She didn't miss the grief, the sadness, and the awfulness she'd felt in later progressions of the dream. It was strange seeing herself like that. That Sheldon was a long shot from her Sheldon, but she liked this one way better.

She smiled over at him, fascinated by the intensity in his eyes when he watched Star Trek. Oh, she wished he'd look at her like that. It was almost frustrating, the way he offered so little affection. But she knew, as well as everyone else, that she was the only one that he felt comfortable touching, the only one he'd felt this way about. He'd told her that herself.

Leonard smirked as he saw the faraway look in Amy's eyes as she gazed at Sheldon. He laughed in his mind, visualizing the day he'd realize how much she lived for him. _Poor Sheldon,_ he thought, _he's got a girl working hard for him. He'll fall for it eventually._

Sheldon's thoughts hadn't contained Amy in the past few days, but, as they were watching star trek, somehow, he remembered every time he'd offered her affection, romance, even a little intimacy.

It was lame, even Sheldon knew that. But he'd been pushed to his limits already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)-**

Amy gave Sheldon one last adoring look before she left for the night. Date night wasn't for another couple days or so but she knew she would see him at lunch tomorrow and after work. Amy loved spending time with Sheldon, even if he didn't pay that much attention to her or they were with the rest of the gang.

Sheldon couldn't see how much she longed for him, he was the only one. Every one else, in the group and just strangers on the streets could see... But not dared to say it out loud.

The work day was i eventful even lunch. Sheldon and Leonard debated over who knows what, Howard and Raj just blabbed on and Amy just sat and watched them. And as in them, she meant Sheldon. After that dream, the cruel yet beautiful dream, Amy knew what she wanted. For [most of] her dream to come true. Amy went straight home after work to put her stuff away, so she could go to the guys apartment for dinner. As she was about to leave, her phone started ringing. It was Sheldon. She answered it.

"Hello Sheldon"

"Hello Amy"

"Why are you calling now? I was just about to come over to your apartment for dinner,"

"Well, I needed to ask you something." He paused

"What?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Aren't we gonna eat at you're place?"

"I mean like at a restaurant,"

"Isn't it Thai night?"

"It's Thai night! Why would we get anything other than Thai?"

"Ok, I guess I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"See you then.

Amy hung up. She couldn't hold back her smile. She freaked out then and there, as soon as she hung up. Sheldon Coop had just asked her out on a date! Altered she had calmed down enough to not smile, she headed out the door. The day couldn't get bett than this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy took a cab and gave the driver the address of the Thai restaurant and she was on her way.

Sheldon was waiting outside, most likely for her. Amy suppressed her smile to just a gentle smirk.

"Hello Sheldon."

"Amy."

"I need to ask you. It's not date night, why did you ask me to go out?"

Sheldon ignored her and put his head down. Why was he acting so weird. With that thought, Amy headed into the restaurant with Sheldon following close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this in, I've been super busy with homework. **

**So, here's another chapter, it might be a bit short but I hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 3:**

For the rest of their date at the Thai restaurant, Sheldon kept quiet. Amy just sat there, in awkward silence, picking at her food with no appetite whatsoever. It had been idiotic of her to think, after her dream, that it could have come true, in any way shape or form. That being said, Sheldon was acting weird. Whenever she looked up she caught him looking at her, but he would quickly focus his eyes on something above his head. She'd turn around, see that he was just bluffing, and turn back again to see him staring at her again. This wasn't normal Sheldon behavior.

This continued for about 30 more silent minutes. Sheldon paid the check, and then they got up and walked out. Amy had the sense that something was on his mind, but she couldn't quite perceive what it was.

In fact, Sheldon did have something bothering him, and he knew Amy was trying to figure it out, which bothered him even more. He didn't understand why this particular thought lingered while all the other REM-sleep induced visions had melted away. A simple date, about a week after yesterday.

October 1st.

He'd figured it had something to do with Amy, because he had first recalled it when he first looked at her at the comic book store. He figured he was having troubles with his memory, which was stupid as he realized later because he had an eidetic memory, but he decided to ask Amy.

"Amy?"

Surprised, she turned to him, walking beside her on the road back to her car. "What?"

"Does the date October 1st mean anything to you?"

This had quite the reaction from Amy, such that caused Sheldon to vanquish all thoughts of possibly reaching out and holding her hand from his mind and jump a bit as her eyes got wide and she turned to look at him yet again, but so sharply he worried her head might fall off. He thought he should say something about this, but just as he was about to open his mouth she interrupted him.

"Nothing happened, Sheldon. Why? Does it mean anything to you? I had a dream involving that date loosely, but that was all."

"I think I might have had the same dream, and I believe the date had something to do with you. I'll think about it."

"Oh. Okay." Amy turned back around.

Sheldon shocked himself by acting on impulse, as he reached out and grabbed her left hand...


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY SHAMY DAY! We have a nice, long chapter for you guys here in honor of one of our favorite couple. The first part is written by I, abbyallheart12130. Although about halfway through, ImAgInAltoN22 will pick up. You'll see. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4:

After the short walk to the car, Sheldon let go of Amy's hand as if it had never happened. Amy, who was still in shock at the fact that Sheldon was holding her hand, didn't realize that he had let go until a gust of wind blew by and she felt the coolness on her hand. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh scent of autumn.

When Amy unlocked the door, Sheldon ran over to the drivers side, and held open the door for her. What a gentleman, Amy thought to herself. He really is acting differently, but she liked how sweet he was being.

"Awww, thank you Sheldon." Was all she could manage as she slipped into the car. Once she was fully inside the car, Sheldon shut the car door. He then got in on the passenger side and closed the door after himself. They fumbled for the seat-belts.

Amy started the car and once they were on the main road, she asked "Can you tell me more about this dream you had, Sheldon?"

"Honestly, I do not think so. You know I have an eidetic memory, and I usually remember my dreams, but not this one. I can only remember dits and pieces. Like October 1st, you and I, and something about you being hurt and Penny strongly wanting to help." Sheldon paused to think. "It's strange."

Amy's eyes widened, for two reasons. One: how she remembered her dream perfectly and Sheldon didn't. And two: how is it possible that they could possibly have shared a dream.

"This is strange, very very strange." Sheldon just looked at her, she looked back at him, as they were at a stoplight. "I'll tell you when we get to your apartment. When the light changed, Amy drove on her way. The both of them in silence. In deep thoughts as to what had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~

They soon arrived at The apartment building. Amy came up with Sheldon so they could talk. They went up the several flights of stairs it took to reach the apartment. Sheldon opened the door and welcomed Amy inside.

They came to find Leonard and Penny sitting on the couch. Talking.  
Sheldon was perfectly fine with this, he could let Amy into his bedroom. The only problem was that Penny was sitting in his spot. As soon as she recognized who had come in, Penny silently scooted over an appropriate distance from Sheldon's spot to make him more comfortable.

"Hey you lovebirds." Leonard blurted to make fun of them. Amy blushed but Sheldon just gave him the evil eye. Leonard stopped chuckling as he was doing.

"We shall be in my bedroom if you happen to need either of us." Sheldon exclaimed.

"Don't get too naughty." Penny said with a smile. Leonard just looked at her and shook his head. Sheldon just ignored them and Amy just blushed even more.

They walked silently down the short hall and turned into Sheldon's room. He shut the door after them.

They sat down on Sheldon's Green Lantern bed spread. "So tell me about your dream." Sheldon looked her in the eye.

"Well..." Amy told him everything. From the first kiss, to the proposal, wedding, how Sheldon kicked Stuarts butt... all the way down to when she got sick and then when Penny offered to surrogate.

"Wow..." Is all Sheldon could manage.

**And now I, ImAgInAtIoN22, will take over.**

Sheldon, shocked and flummoxed about what Amy had just confided in him, ran from the room, leaving Amy there to pick at a thread in her cardigan. She knew he wouldn't take it well, and she regretted saying anything. _Stupid Amy _she thought. She started crying, and stalked out of the apartment, interrupting Penny and Leonard on the couch, Penny once again in Sheldon's spot. She got in her car, started it, and drove all the way home at about 80 miles per hour.

Sheldon had turned on the shower and sat fully clothed on the ledge, thinking about everything Amy had said. It was ridiculous, he told himself, there was no way she could expect that out of him. At the same time as he was mentally blaming her, his subconscious mind (thanks brain) reminded him that it couldn't possibly be all her fault. After all, he had had at least part of the dream too. October 1st... gee whiz that was today! He resented how perfect everything had been going in her dream for showing him up.

He wasn't going to be able to do this.

He too stalked out of the apartment and took the bus to Amy's.

Amy froze when she heard Sheldon's signature knock on the door.

"No, Sheldon, I don't want to talk to you."

"I apologize, Amy, I may have overreacted."

Amy scoffed. "Sheldon, I didn't expect you to be exactly like you were in the dream. I don't know why I told you. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." she said, speaking next to the door so Sheldon could hear her. Sheldon sighed. He was going to have to bring out the truth. Oh, man, how he hated succumbing to emotion. But, on account of the fact that his girlfriend was in her apartment upset, he had to.

"Amy, the only reason I freaked out was because it scared me how you were saying it. I was afraid that you were going to not like me anymore if I couldn't live up to your dreams. I'm sorry, I should have stayed."

Amy opened the door. "Really!?" she squeaked.

"Yes, really, now let me in, and I'll have some tea please."

Amy, it seemed, had other ideas. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, causing them both to turn red.

"I don't see how that was necessary..."

Amy let him in. "What kind of tea do you want?"

"I don't care, just as long as it's not from the Boston Tea Party."

Amy smiled at him, happy they seemed to have resolved the difficulty at last. She had to stop expecting so much out of him. This was the Sheldon she wanted.

**So yeah, happy Shamy day! (btw for people who don't know today's the day they picked for their wedding in The Jealousy Movement.) Thanks for watching!**


End file.
